Now, many portals provide dictionary services from which a user is able to get the information on translation or pronunciation of a word or expression the user wants to know. According to the dictionary services, when the user inputs in a query window a word or expression the user wants to search, the user can get the result including a variety of meanings, pronunciation, idioms and usage examples of the word or expression.
The conventional dictionary services, however, are not always convenient. For example, while the user is reading a webpage with foreign words, if there is a word or expression the user does not know, the user must open another web browser providing dictionary services to find out its meaning or pronunciation.